


Dentro de la caja de música.

by LadyVrammoryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Ballet, F/F, Lesbianas, Lujo, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, TalonMercy, adulterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVrammoryn/pseuds/LadyVrammoryn
Summary: El trabajo de Overwatch en Francia ha hecho que Angela y Amélie se conozcan... y se enamoren.  No obstante, Amélie sigue estando casada y esto genera un terrible pesar a Angela, que aprecia a su compañero Gérard y debe escoger entre el amor de su vida... o una conciencia limpia.





	1. 1

«Sabía que esto ocurriría», pensó mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás, apartándose con lentitud… entumecida por la cantidad de energía que había invertido en el último beso. Notó una leve punzada en el cuero cabelludo y se percató de que uno de sus mechones rubios se había enredado en los largos cabellos de su anfitriona.

Se dieron un pequeño tirón mutuo.

Muy a su pesar, pues la culpabilidad le nublaba cualquier pequeña alegría desde hacía tres meses, dejó escapar una risilla enternecida. Trató de desenredar sus melenas, y sus dedos dieron con los de ella. No pudo contenerse: los sostuvo para acercárselos a la boca y besarlos. A continuación, su mirada cayó en picado. Dio con el suelo. Allí reposaban dos preciosos tacones oscuros (uno erguido, listo para recibir un pie digno de lucirlo con elegancia y capaz de soportar su exigente altura… el otro caído, invitando a imaginarse las piernas que lo habían abandonado). Sus ojos se deslizaron involuntariamente hasta encontrarse con los tobillos de la propietaria del carísimo calzado y recordó el día en que había comenzado aquella relación transgresora… el día en que había iniciado a su amante en el adulterio.

«Gérard Lacroix me llamó sumamente preocupado… aunque mostrándose absolutamente respetuoso hacia mis responsabilidades médicas, Overwatch es muy necesario en París desde hace algunos meses. En cuanto logró que le confirmase que no estaba haciendo nada importante, me suplicó que acudiese a la Ópera de París. Qué lejano parece aquel día, ¿cuánto ha transcurrido?». Angela contempló el modo en que su anfitriona se estiraba; sus exquisitas piernas quedaron tensas para después relajarse. La doctora sabía lo duros que eran sus gemelos, la fuerza que podían soportar aquellos finísimos tobillos… y también lo suaves y delicados que resultaban los pliegues en torno a las corvas, en torno a los muslos… lo fácilmente que podía causar allí un cosquilleo con el que revolver a Amélie y conseguir que protestase e hiciese pucheros. Se recordó a sí misma usando su propia melena para tal fin en un dulce jueguecillo erotizado. «Gérard me había llamado porque Amélie tenía la pierna rota. Ambos podían aceptar que la sustituta le tomase el relevo durante varias funciones (era completamente razonable), pero les habían dicho que la lesión dejaría secuelas y que Amélie no podría volver a bailar. Aún recuerdo ese ángulo imposible en su miembro roto, la sangre acumulándose e hinchando la piel… pero eso, aunque desagradable, yo ya lo había visto previamente en mil ocasiones. No… lo único terrorífico era que ella soportaba estoicamente su padecimiento. No había ninguna expresión en su cara, solo algo de sudor en la frente. Parecía tan sola, tan aislada… como si temiese reconocer que aquello que obviamente era tan doloroso la afectaba. Al cabo de unos días descubrí que la había desenmascarado con aquella primera mirada: Amélie jamás había podido revelarle a nadie su sufrimiento… y, acostumbrada a semejante atrocidad, se esforzaba por ignorar la lesión. Mi pobre muñequita… Examiné su pierna y utilicé la nanobiología que tan bien conozco para sanarla. Fue como cualquier otra herida: fragmentos de hueso que se encontraban en lugares donde jamás tendrían que haber estado, tejidos dañados, vasos capilares destrozados… Al acabar estaba cansada y me apoyé en su muslo sano sin pensarlo. De repente, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por despiste y me aparté, me excusé. Entonces vi por primera vez el cuerpo que había estado tratando: las medias negras de su traje de cisne, las cintas anudadas en torno a esa piel tersa e increíblemente bien torneada, oprimiéndola con suavidad. ¡Era como una fantasía que me robó el aliento! Su aspecto era de ninfa seductora, de diosa, de valquiria… y, bajo el tutú, pude ver de refilón la curva que se perdía en el interior de la entrepierna del maillot. Entonces alcé la vista (estoy segura de que sonrojada) para preguntarle cómo se encontraba y supe que ella se había percatado de todos mis gestos, de todos mis pensamientos. En menos de lo que dura un segundo, vi su sonrisa enigmática ocultando una expresión de absoluta desesperación, de necesidad… No podías seguir ocultando toda esa angustia, ¿verdad, mi vida? Entonces me propuso tomar un café juntas al día siguiente… y así comenzó nuestro affaire».

—Chicas, ¿por qué tardáis tanto? —preguntó Gérard. Se acababa de asomar a la sala de música del palacio Guillard. Había invitado a Angela y a otros tantos compañeros de Overwatch a pasar el fin de semana allí, en el campo.

—El cabello de Angela se ha enredado —replicó Amélie sin inmutarse. La doctora volvió a agachar la cabeza y a ser consciente de la presencia de esos tacones delatores que Gérard no parecía saber interpretar.

«Lo siento… Lo siento muchísimo, Gérard, lo siento… lo siento, lo siento», pensó con intensidad. Notó aquella terrible culpabilidad amargando un momento más de su vida.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Llevaba meses preguntándoselo!

Sonriendo completamente ajeno a la escena sáfica que su esposa había protagonizado instantes antes junto a su invitada, Gérard regresó al salón principal. Era mediodía y estaba compartiendo un agradable almuerzo junto a sus compañeros y amigos.

—Amélie…

—Conozco esa cara. Vas a empezar otra vez —comprendió la francesa en tono triste. No se atrevió a impedirle hablar (nunca lo hacía): se sentía merecedora de cualquier reprimenda.

—Lo que le hacemos a Gérard es terrible —suspiró Angela. Se incorporó y colocó la tela de su falda en el lugar que le correspondía, luego se dirigió al piano. Allí, sobre las teclas de marfil y de espaldas a la puerta, había quedado su ropa interior. El marido de su amante no se había percatado de nada porque había estado sentada.

—¿Rompemos, Angela? —preguntó entonces la bailarina. Mostraba dignidad, esa mirada serena de la alta sociedad… ocultando lo que la suiza había aprendido a identificar como desafíos: «no eres capaz de abandonarme».

La invitada terminó de vestirse y le tendió la mano a Amélie.

—Deberíamos.

—Ordéname que te deje. Di que no me quieres. Hazlo de un modo convincente.

Angela retiró la mano. Se encogió desasosegada.

—… No puedo.

La anfitriona se quedó sola en la sala de música, tratando de superar su petrificación para calzarse y unirse a sus invitados en el almuerzo.


	2. 2

Una discusión amistosa mantenía ocupados a Ana y a Reinhardt. Trataban de dar con la nacionalidad de un director de cine, y esto hacía que Mirembe no pudiese parar de reír.

«Es bonito saber que hemos unido a personas de todo el mundo», se dijo Angela al verles. Últimamente trataba de aferrarse a todos los buenos sentimientos que localizaba. Espontáneamente, Gérard entró en su campo de visión… recordándole que ella era la responsable de que un héroe como él estuviese siendo engañado. Sabiéndose culpable, martirizándose por haberlo colocado en aquella situación, se apartó de la conversación para utilizar su teléfono móvil. Abrió su e-mail y comenzó a redactar una confesión para limpiar su conciencia. Gérard tenía que saber la verdad…

«Y lo cierto es que esto no es una cuestión de sexo», escribió tras haber expuesto la situación a lo largo de varios párrafos. «Al día siguiente de haber sanado su pie, ella me invitó a un café. Estábamos la una frente a la otra, hablábamos y nos reíamos en esa cafetería parisina que jamás olvidaré… y yo disfrutaba porque hacía años que no me sentía tan bien en la compañía de otra persona. Es difícil de explicar, lo más racional que puedo decir era que su conversación me embelesaba: su perspectiva sobre la vida (sin duda altiva, pero enormemente cultivada), sobre nuestra sociedad (tanto la francesa como la suiza), sus conocimientos humanistas… Pero no era eso. No sé cómo decir lo unida que me sentí a ella sin frivolizarlo», dejó de teclear. Le había llegado un mensaje. Era de Amélie.

 _«Mon ange_ , mira en tu bolsillo», le decía.

Angela obedeció y palpó una tela suave y fina hecha un gurruño. No debía sacarla del bolsillo ante sus compañeros por nada del mundo, pues a juzgar por el tacto podía tratarse de la lencería de su amante. Su rostro se encendió y buscó la presencia de la francesa en el jardín: estaba sentada y sostenía una copa de champán con zumo de naranja; inclinó la copa hacia la doctora con la comisura de los labios sutilmente contraída en una perversa sonrisa que pretendía robarle el aliento.

Tuvo éxito.

La suiza trató de responder al mensaje… pero Amélie fue más veloz y le envió una fotografía.

— _Herrje…!_ —exclamó. La bailarina había posado junto al piano antes de regresar con el grupo.

… y por lo que se veía en la imagen, Angela no se había equivocado al deducir que la tela de su bolsillo era la ropa interior que ella misma le había retirado a su anfitriona.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Reinhardt. Él hablaba alemán y había comprendido la sorpresa en la expresión usada por la suiza.

—No, no… nada. Una avispa. Creí que me picaría —improvisó.

—Y quizá lo haga. No bajes la guardia, doctora Ziegler —intervino Amélie.

—Ah, sí… El año pasado acabé en el hospital por estas fechas debido a una picadura —agregó Gérard.

¡Gérard, ingenuo y afable! ¡Ajeno a la infidelidad de su esposa! ¡Dolía! ¡Dolía muchísimo!

«El e-mail…», se recordó Angela. Tenía que detener aquello.

«Tu esposa y yo desarrollamos una conexión ese día al tomar café. Había empezado mientras la sanaba, en aquella mirada fugaz que suplicaba compañía y comprensión. Eso es lo trágico, y también el único consuelo que te puedo ofrecer: no te ha traicionado por un capricho… _nos amamos._ Aquel día pasamos la tarde en esa cafetería. Charlábamos, reíamos; nos quedábamos profundamente fascinada la una por los pensamientos de la otra. Nos mirábamos a hurtadillas… no podía apartar la vista cuando ella fruncía los labios al apoyarlos sobre la cerámica de su taza. Pasaron las horas y el establecimiento cerró. Amélie me sugirió que durmiese en vuestra casa para no cruzar todo París por la noche, y yo decliné la oferta… porque antes de decirlo, ella había agarrado mi mano de un modo especial. Nuestros dedos no se entrelazaron, no nos acariciamos. No había nada tentador, nada que nos invitase a ir más allá… sólo un singular sentimiento de ternura que se oponía a la soledad. Lo opuesto a la oscuridad y al sufrimiento. Ni siquiera podía diagnosticarlo, ¡me aterraba porque en el fondo sabía lo que sucedía! Le dije que no por eso… así que ella me llamó al día siguiente».

A Angela le llegó otro mensaje.

«Di que vas al tocador, _chérie._ Yo diré que voy a la cocina. Necesito besarte», había escrito Amélie.

La doctora trató de centrarse en redactar el e-mail, pero aquella joven y caprichosa noble francesa no iba a consentir que la ignorasen.

«Tengo que morder el interior de tus muslos ahora mismo, doctora, es indispensable».

Angela intentó hacer desaparecer el mensaje deslizando el dedo de un lado a otro.

«De acuerdo… no me hagas caso. Eres demasiado inteligente como para no darte cuenta de que en realidad quiero vengarme… ¿Cómo te has atrevido a marcharte sin devolverme las bragas, rubita insolente?».

Contra su voluntad, la doctora sonrió. Lo hacía con cariño, con la certeza de que aquella broma privada («rubita insolente») era algo que ambas habían creado. Les pertenecía.

Era una de las muchas cosas que habían construido juntas.

Llegó otro mensaje. Era un corazón; Amélie había visto su sonrisa.

—Disculpadme… tengo que ir al baño.


	3. 3

—Amélie, es la tercera vez que desaparecemos las dos a la vez en menos de cuatro horas. ¡Van a darse cuenta de que…!

Sin saber cómo, la suiza estaba acorralada contra el espejo del lavabo y recibía los besos de su anfitriona. Terminó sentada sobre el mármol, el frío transfiriéndose a su ropa.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es imposible tenerte cerca y no tocarte… es una tortura. ¿Tal vez no eres _un_ _ange,_ sino _un démon succube?_

—Ponte tus bragas… —La suiza le devolvió la lencería a su legítima dueña, que dejó escapar una risa.

—Pónmelas tú —sugirió juguetona—. Fuiste tú quien me las quitó.

—¡Amélie, por favor! ¡No puedo seguir con esto! Es… es horrible que estemos haciendo todo esto en la casa de tu marido.

—Este palacio lleva generaciones en mi familia.

—¡Me has entendido!

—Y tú a mí: sabes lo que quiero ahora mismo y no me lo estás dando.

—Antes has dicho que te ordenase que lo dejáramos.

—No te permito que hagas tal cosa. —La mano de la francesa bloqueó la boca de Angela—. He visto cómo sonreías al leer mis mensajes… y te quiero por ello. Te quiero mil veces más que aquel primer día en la enfermería, cuando me mirabas de esa forma…

La doctora echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Amélie se había entregado a su afición de trenzar juntos mechones de ambas melenas para ver cómo quedaba el moreno entremezclado con el rubio, fantaseando con aquella metáfora de su unión.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, mi vida… —«Y, de hecho, lo recordaba mientras redactaba el e-mail. Pero ¿cómo iba a decirle a Gérard que fue él quien nos juntó? No obstante… creo que en aquel primer momento solo te deseé. Sin embargo, al día siguiente en la cafetería ya te quería. Te quería cuando nuestras manos se juntaron mientras nos despedíamos. Eso me aterró… tanto que no accedí a verte a solas porque sabía que no podría soportarlo, que haría algo irrespetuoso hacia tu matrimonio. Y sin embargo… _quería verte_. Por eso aproveché que aún tenía asuntos que atender en París y fui cada día a buscarte a tus ensayos de ballet en el conservatorio. Los primeros días sólo hacías ejercicios simples de rehabilitación; salías pronto y me encontrabas fuera, en las escaleras, esperando nerviosa con café y excusas absurdas para arañar unos segundos junto a ti. Ir de la mano se convirtió en una costumbre ineludible (¡qué brillante parecía todo por primera vez!). Y un día ya tenías bien la pierna… estabas ensayando obsesivamente tu coreografía por enésima vez. Yo no lo sabía porque estaba fuera, esperando sola. Se hizo muy tarde, así que entré con el café frío en la mano y te encontré bailando sola en aquel pabellón iluminado por el atardecer. Siempre me pareciste hermosa, pero mientras bailabas… eras la muñequita dentro de la caja de música que tuve de niña; la efigie que logró que me cuestionase si el encanto femenino era algo que ambicionar o _amar_. Entonces me viste y te sonrojaste. Me preguntaste cuánto tiempo llevaba observando y sólo pude decir la verdad: “dos semanas”. Entendiste a qué me refería, sabías que ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que sané tu pierna rota. Me empujaste contra la pared del conservatorio y me besaste como respuesta. Tomaste mi mano para sacarme de allí y ese día por fin fui a tu casa, tal y como tú querías. Todo sucedió como en un extraño torbellino, lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que terminamos besándonos toda la noche frente a la chimenea».

—¿En qué piensas?

—En… nada.

Angela rodeó a Amélie entre sus brazos. La besó. Conocía su boca con tanta exactitud como para saber dónde debía tocar su lengua y dónde no… según el resultado que quisiera obtener. Lo había aprendido esa primera noche frente al fuego, aunque lo había perfeccionado con el tiempo.

«Y entonces amaneció. Es la única vez que no hemos intercambiado ni una sola palabra estando juntas. ¿Cuántos besos caben en tantas horas? De repente quise disculparme. Me sentí absurda por haberme pasado horas girando sobre la mullida piel del suelo aferrada a tus caderas. Te reíste… pero con amargura. Dijiste que no tenía que preocuparme por haberte “corrompido” o algo así, que siempre habías sido lesbiana… pero tu familia te obligó a casarte y a mantener las apariencias. Ese era el secreto que yo había intuido dos semanas atrás, la causa de tu aislamiento. Entonces fue mi turno: te dije lo poco experimentada que soy a pesar de mi edad porque siempre he estado centrada en mi carrera. En los estudios, en la tesis… te hablé de mi época en la universidad, experimentando sin demasiado interés con ambos géneros y regresando a los libros sistemáticamente, creyéndome asexual. Nadie llegó a atraerme, nadie me enamoró. Tú escuchaste cuanto dije mientras alababas mi intelecto, mi carrera y mi adhesión a Overwatch… pero cambiaste de actitud en ese momento. Comenzaste a llevar con un atractivo punto de soberbia tu dilatada experiencia con nuestro género… habías estado con otras bailarinas, actrices y cantantes de la ópera… y, lógicamente, querías instruirme apropiadamente ahora que conocías mis antecedentes como alumna prodigio. Y yo accedí… igual que estoy accediendo ahora».


	4. Chapter 4

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con calma. Amélie siguió enviándole mensajes a Angela con el objetivo de contemplar furtivamente sus sonrisas, pero las fotos y las provocaciones cesaron.

Inevitablemente, tomaron asiento juntas durante la comida.

—Doctora Ziegler, ¿ha probado esto alguna vez? —preguntó Amélie acercando un tenedor con _coq au vin_ a su invitada.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó la suiza, que de forma inconsciente proyectaba lo cómoda que se sentía en la compañía de la bailarina. No podía evitar transmitir aquella imagen. Curiosamente, el efecto sobre el grupo era positivo.

—Se lo digo si lo prueba.

«¿Otro de tus juegos?», pensó Angela con media sonrisa.

—Adelante.

La francesa se inclinó sobre el plato. Su pecho rozó el brazo de su interlocutora.

—Pruebe _de aquí,_ doctora —indicó, plenamente consciente de que la doctora ignoraba el plato y le prestaba atención casi exclusivamente a su roce—. Comprobará que se deshace en la boca…

—El olor es celestial… —musitó la suiza respirando hondo. No habría sabido decir nada del estofado, pero captaba el aroma de la piel de Amélie. El sutil perfume de su champú, del aceite de argán con el que suavizaba las puntas de su cabello… el deje a rosas del tónico que se daba en la cara después de ducharse (¿cuántas veces la había visto aplicárselo completamente embelesada, cautivada por el modo en que su tez relucía tras haber compartido una ducha juntas?).

—La costumbre hace que yo no perciba ya el olor. Vamos, _es todo suyo_.

—Sí… —Sonrojada por la velada insinuación de la francesa, Angela recogió con su lengua la salsa que rezumaba la carne del tenedor. Le costó tragar, pues una mano se posó en su muslo oculta bajo la mesa… le transmitía aquella sensación de unión, le insinuaba que la conversación tendría una segunda parte.

—¿Y qué era? No lo has dicho —preguntó Jack.

—Uh… Carne de oca —explicó la bailarina, repentinamente desganada.

La conversación perdió el interés para ambas, que se limitaron a apretarse las manos mutuamente bajo la mesa. Alguien habló del Louvre y, poco a poco, el día terminó. Angela seguía sintiendo esa aprensión, esa culpabilidad… sensaciones que no la habían abandonado en los últimos meses. Sospechaba que no lo harían hasta que no cambiase el carácter de su relación. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría la forma de conseguirlo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya lo había hablado con su amada, conocía su punto de vista… Reflexionó al respecto desde la terraza de su dormitorio. Se hallaba bajo las estrellas, contemplando la campiña mientras la luz de la luna incidía sobre su cabeza… El firmamento resplandecía lívidamente como sólo sucedía lejos de la contaminación de las grandes ciudades.

Annecy era agradable.

«Las cosas seguirán igual: tú lo dijiste. Yo había comenzado a arder de amor por ti, estaba dispuesta a todo. Quería decirle a Gérard lo que sucedía (igual que quiero ahora) y tú me lo impediste… dijiste que lo perderías todo (¿cómo obligarte a aceptar semejante desgracia?). Tu familia renegaría de ti, te quedarías sin hogar y estabas (aún lo estás) convencida de que serías expulsada de la compañía de ballet por una cuestión de amistades familiares, contactos e imagen. Yo te ofrecí cuanto poseo: podríamos mudarnos a Suiza, lejos de tus malos recuerdos, yo te ayudaría a perfeccionar el alemán, seguirías bailando ballet. Tu vida sería distinta, pero nos incluiría a la verdad, a  la libertad y a mí… y tú no quieres. Crees que lo perderás todo, pero… joder, Amélie… ¡no tienes nada! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡No tienes identidad! ¡Se te niega! ¡Y por culpa de eso yo tampoco tengo nada! ¡Sentimientos terribles, el corazón a punto de reventar de dolor, un nudo en la garganta, dolor en el pecho cada vez que respiro! ¡Joder, joder…!».

Angela le lanzó un puñetazo a la barandilla desde la que contemplaba el vasto jardín.

—¿Sucede algo, _mon ange?_ —preguntó la francesa. Emergió de las sombras con agilidad felina. Había trepado hasta la terraza valiéndose de la celosía.

—¿Estás loca? Podrías matarte si te caes desde aquí.

—Ven… vámonos rápido.

Ignorándola con esa veleidad que caracterizaba sus decisiones, Amélie descendió hasta el suelo. Aguardó a que Angela bajase, le agarró la mano y corrió a través de la campiña al abrigo de la oscuridad.

Entraron en un edificio pequeño que parecía formar parte del terreno Guillard.

Una puerta se abrió, un resplandor muy tenue incidió en los ojos azules de la suiza. Pronto se descubrió dentro de una pequeña pero moderna vivienda.

—Una de mis antepasadas mandó construir esto. Detestaba dormir con su marido, oh… lo aborrecía, créeme. Aquí es donde pasaba sus días. Lo llamaba «la vivienda de las doncellas». Inexplicablemente… nadie sospechaba por qué. —Condujo a Angela por las estrechas dependencias y la llevó hasta un baño con una gran bañera incrustada en el suelo. Las planchas de mármol y loza se entremezclaban con maestría, interrumpidas solo por los destellos dorados de la moderna grifería. Decenas de velas alumbraban la estancia.

Minutos después, ambas estaban sumergidas en el agua resbaladiza y repleta de burbujas de la enorme bañera. Angela tenía los brazos extendidos hacia atrás mientras la francesa besaba su cuello y acariciaba su cuerpo. Amélie se hallaba sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su amada y se acurrucaba contra su pecho lánguidamente, alternando la acción de su boca y sus manos.

—Te amo, _chérie_ —musitó entre los vapores perfumados.

—Y yo a… ¡ah! —La suiza entrecortó su respuesta al recibir unos suaves mordiscos en ambos pezones. Amélie le había apretado los pechos para juntarlos y poder atenderlos a la vez con su boca—. … a ti…, también te amo, ¡A… ah… Amélie…! Ugghhh…

La francesa varió su posición para entrelazar los muslos con los de su amada. Se agarró con ambas manos al borde de la bañera e hizo que su sexo acariciase el de Angela bajo el agua. Aquellos movimientos tardaron muy poco en derretir a la suiza por completo. Esta, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la cabellera rubia desparramada por el suelo, le suplicó a su compañera con un hilo de voz que le concediese una pequeña tregua.

—Creo que eres ninfómana… —le susurró, todavía temblando tras el orgasmo.

—¿Y cómo no serlo a tu lado? —replicó Amélie. Le retiró el jabón y los restos de aceite del cuerpo con ayuda del grifo y la envolvió en una toalla. La condujo fuera de la bañera—. He traído chocolate, sé que te encanta. Imagino que ahora no tienes hambre, pero… _Oh là là!_ Resulta que sí…

Angela se había arrodillado para devolverle el favor de la bañera.


	5. 4

Abrigadas por una manta, Angela y Amélie permanecían acurrucadas en el salón de «la vivienda de las doncellas». Entraba la madrugada y pronto tendrían que regresar a sus habitaciones, pero apuraban el tiempo con la esperanza de quedarse dormidas allí… juntas.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, _mon ange_.

—Creía que ya habíamos hablado de lo de gastar dinero, Amélie. —Angela solo había recibido regalos de Amélie en una ocasión… y se había sentido sumamente mal. No supo explicar si se sentía comprada o apabullada por la pulsera de oro blanco, pero la sensación había sido negativa. «No quiero tu fortuna, vida mía, porque es por ella por lo que sigues dándome la espalda». Afortunadamente, la comunicación era su punto fuerte y lo habían solucionado en el acto.

—Me ofendes, Angela. ¿Por qué no confías en mí? —replicó la bailarina.

—Oh, vamos… no hagas pucheros.

—¡No los hago! —protestó Amélie, no obstante risueña. Se irguió sobre el sofá y posó ambas manos sobre sus propias rodillas…, vulnerable en cierto modo—. Angela… no he parado de pensar estos días en lo que compartimos. Quizá suene absurdo e impulsivo, pero siento que es la primera vez en mi vida que estoy enamorada de verdad. Creo… creo que en algún punto, el baile y la ópera han pasado a un segundo plano. Y yo…

—¡¡Lo vas a hacer!! —chilló Angela saltando sobre Amélie. Enroscó los brazos en torno a su esbelto talle y giraron entre el sofá y la manta hasta quedar totalmente revueltas y con las caras juntas—. ¡Ay, muñequita!

— _¡Crévindiou…!_ —exclamó la francesa. Carraspeó mientras se esforzaba por recuperar su porte aristocrático—. No tienes ninguna paciencia, rubita insolente. —Sostuvo la barbilla de la doctora entre sus dedos y la obligó a mirarla.

Angela le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Cuénteme sus pensamientos, madame Guillard. Soy su humilde servidora… —bromeó Angela, agarrando las manos de Amélie.

Desvió la vista durante unos instantes para buscar los zapatos: la bailarina siempre dejaba uno de pie y otro tirado… y, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, la suiza encontraba aquello arrebatador. «Pídemelo y besaré esos tacones».

—Le diré a Gérard que lo nuestro se ha terminado el lunes por la noche. Sé que no querrá convertir nuestra ruptura en una guerra. Le ocultaré lo nuestro para ahorrarle ese sufrimiento, pero sí le explicaré que me gustan las mujeres y la razón por la que tuve que acceder a casarme. Supongo que será adecuado dejar que él elija si debo o no hablar con mi familia… En cualquier caso, el divorcio ya me hará perderlo todo. —Su voz se agudizó de repente y se le escapó un gritito—. ¿¡Te das cuenta, _chérie!?_ ¡Estaremos juntas por fin!

—Oh… sí… —Angela tuvo una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago.

—Voy a traer el chocolate que te decía para celebrarlo, ¿te parece?

—Claro…

Amélie sirvió una bandeja de pastelería repleta de pequeñas selecciones de diferentes tipos de chocolate suizo. También abrió una botella de vino. Podía notar algo extraño en Angela, que permanecía en silencio y con la mirada perdida… deshilachando una esquina de la mantita.

—¿Bombones? —preguntó la francesa.

—No… gracias. —Le dio un sorbo al vino tinto.

—Ocurre algo… Angela.

—No…

—No era una pregunta: tú nunca le dices que no al chocolate. —Amélie tomó asiento en el sofá, adoptando de nuevo aquella posición indefensa con las manos sobre las piernas. Suspiró—. Hago lo que puedo, Angela. Estoy muy perdida. Llevo toda mi vida preguntándome por qué debía anular una parte de mí, sintiéndome culpable porque la única forma de ser yo misma era comportarme como una mujer insensible y mentirosa que actúa a escondidas… como una adúltera. He llegado a sentirme así: pervertida, monstruosa… Tú, en cambio, me haces ver que alguien con mis gustos puede ser un ángel… y quiero estar a la altura de tu bondad… y ahora que por fin he reunido el valor necesario para dejar de sentirme deleznable… te veo así, hundida. ¿Qué hago mal, mi amor?

—¡No haces nada mal! —Angela agarró inmediatamente las manos de Amélie y besó sus dedos. Sin embargo, miraba al suelo—. Es solo… yo… Sé que lo que voy a decir es horrible, pero… ¿Bastaré para ti? ¿No se repetirá lo de Gérard…?

La bailarina le dio un sorbo a su vino. Tenía dos opciones: podía culpar a Angela por sentirse insegura, escandalizarse por la acusación…

… o podía sentirse agradecida de que su amada estuviese dispuesta a compartir con ella pensamientos tan oscuros e incómodos con tal de que sus lazos de confianza no se debilitasen. Y es que aquellas sospechas, aquellos pensamientos podían ser irracionales… pero componían los miedos de la persona a la que quería, y era su deber ayudarla a que se viesen reducidos y calmados en la medida de lo posible.

—Lo siento… no debí… yo… —comenzó a disculparse Angela.

Amélie tiró suavemente de ella y la acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Soy consciente de lo que le he hecho a Gérard. Si en algún momento te parece que he sido frívola, se debe a que he intentado por todos los medios evadirme de la realidad para no volverme loca… para intentar verme menos como esa pervertida que tiene que ocultar lo que hace por ser obscena y más como un caso especial ajeno a la moralidad. No sé si lo soy o no lo soy, sospecho que no, pero nunca pude querer a Gérard. Aun así, le deseo lo mejor porque siempre me ha tratado bien y quiero ayudarle en la medida de lo posible durante el divorcio. No soy mala, _mon ange,_ y tú lo sabes. A ti te quiero. Y cuando sea libre, si dejo de quererte… te lo haré saber. No tendré ataduras que me obliguen a estar a tu lado, así que siempre estaré contigo porque te amo. ¿Lo comprendes, _chérie?_ ¿Comprendes que te amo?

—Oh… Claro que lo comprendo… Perdóname por…

—No te disculpes. Prefiero que me digas lo que sientes, Angela, porque así puedo calmarte. —La besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Te quiero, Amélie.

—Y yo a ti, Angela. El lunes por la noche empezaremos juntas desde cero.


	6. 6

El domingo transcurrió entre bostezos para ambas amantes. Sentían una extraña mezcla de paz y de excitación que no lograban dominar. La impaciencia las superaba. Por la noche, todos los agentes de Overwatch se despidieron de la familia Guillard-Lacroix y abandonaron el palacio para regresar a sus respectivos alojamientos parisinos, pues aún tenían trabajo que realizar allí.

El lunes desapareció Amélie.

Angela se encontraba atendiendo a los heridos de la zona a cargo de su equipo (formado por ella, Torbjörn y Kimiko) cuando recibió una llamada de Gérard. Descolgó sufriendo un acceso de miedo ante la idea irracional de que le hubiese enviado por error el mail que había comenzado a redactar durante la comida… al fin y al cabo, no lo había eliminado de sus borradores.

—¿Sí…?

—Angela, estoy yendo a casa porque Amélie no se ha presentado a su ensayo en la ópera y nadie logra contactar con ella. No contesta al teléfono… No sé qué ha pasado, he hecho varias llamadas y resulta que nadie del servicio la ha visto salir de casa.

—Ah…, y… ¿y por qué me llamas a mí?

—Os habéis hecho buenas amigas. —La doctora tragó saliva—. Quería saber si te ha dicho algo como que está enferma o… no sé… o…

—¿Sí… Gérard…? —El corazón se le iba a detener. Podía comprender el pánico de su amada a la hora de confesar la verdad.

—Dijo que esta noche quería hablar conmigo. He pensado que… tal vez… esté embarazada.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡¡¡No!!! —se indignó la suiza.

—¿Angela?

—P-perdona… No, o sea… Bebió algo de alcohol durante el fin de semana —improvisó—. Tu mujer no haría tal cosa si supiera que está embarazada.

—Oh… claro. Tienes razón. Yo… voy a casa.

—Llámame cuando llegues, Gérard. —Colgó el teléfono y su mente divagó. «¿Habrá ido a buscarme Amélie a mi alojamiento? ¿Tiene miedo? ¿Quizá está tramitando papeles con su familia…?». Se giró hacia sus compañeros—. Tengo que irme… esto está más o menos controlado.

—¿Ocurre algo, niña? —preguntó Torbjörn—. Estás pálida desde que has contestado al teléfono.

—No… no.

 

* * *

 

 

Salía el sol cuando Angela regresó a su habitación. Disponía de diez minutos antes de irse a trabajar, y no había dormido nada.

Contuvo las lágrimas, sorprendida de que aún le quedasen algunas.

Esa mañana se hallaron indicios de lucha en el hogar de los Guillard-Lacroix, y Gérard los había asociado con el _modus operandi_ de Talon. La telefoneó a ella tal y como había prometido que haría y, al oír aquello, la doctora acudió a la escena del crimen. Allí trató de encontrar algo en medio del pequeño caos que sirviese de ayuda… creía firmemente que Amélie había dejado algún tipo de pista que solo podría comprender ella. No pudo explicarle al marido de su amada por qué estaba allí, no atinaba a elaborar una excusa… y tampoco obtuvo nada. Salió de la casa y peinó los alrededores de la vivienda, vagó por las calles contiguas en busca del indicio más leve… «¿Se ha evaporado en el aire?». La felicidad había estado muy cerca, por fin parecía que la vida podía ser justa para Amélie y… Talon la había secuestrado. Atardeció, y después anocheció. Angela notaba que el corazón podría reventarle de dolor y espanto en cualquier momento. «Si yo me siento así, ¿cómo se sentirá ella? ¿¡Qué le estarán haciendo ahora mismo…!?». Cada vez que flaqueaba en su infructuosa búsqueda nocturna se imaginaba a su amada siendo torturada por una información que, sin duda, no poseía. Prácticamente la veía chillando de agonía, llorando de desesperación frente a los suplicios de la perversa organización criminal… y la adrenalina revigorizaba su cuerpo para seguir con la tarea y abotargaba un poco más su mente.

No obtuvo nada en toda la noche.

Al verla trabajando en el laboratorio llena de ojeras y con los ojos irritados, la capitana Amari le hizo algunas preguntas. Angela se evadió como pudo; argumentó que el problema de seguridad le había quitado el sueño y que buscaba una solución. Seguía atacada. Recurrió al departamento de informática y a los laboratorios en busca de ayuda. Por supuesto, todo Overwatch trabajaba ya en la búsqueda y rescate de Amélie… de forma que su nerviosismo fue más un estorbo que una ayuda.

No sugirió nada que la organización no hubiese puesto en marcha ya.

—Estás hecha un asco, Angela —le dijo el comandante Reyes, alertado de la extraña actitud de la suiza. A ella le brillaron los ojos al anegársele de lágrimas: sabía que él era un buen amigo de Gérard—. Ve a ducharte y a dormir. Tu obsesión por salvar vidas a la larga va a impedirte mantener la tuya. Escucha, he venido aquí para contactar con Winston. Está en Gibraltar pero puede ayudarnos porque tiene acceso a los satélites de la colonia lunar Horizon. Nos dará un rastro aéreo de lo que sucedió en toda la ciudad el lunes por la mañana. Será más útil que tus lloriqueos.

—S-sí… —aceptó Angela. Se quitó la bata y la dejó en el perchero.

—Oye… ten la pistola a mano los próximos días. ¿De acuerdo? Solo por si acaso.

—Lo haré. Gracias Gabe.

—Descansa, Angie.


	7. 7

Amélie llevaba desaparecida cinco días. Angela había pasado por varias fases de desesperación tras rendirse con la búsqueda callejera (lo que incluía un desagradable episodio de dipsomanía y la peor resaca de su vida) antes de confinarse en el laboratorio: no podía perder el tiempo llorando, bebiendo o tratando de paliar su dolor de cabeza… era el momento de que llevase a la práctica un proyecto que había retrasado demasiado tiempo. Tras varias consultas al ingeniero Torbjörn y algo de ayuda de una de sus simpáticas hijas (Brigitte), Angela tuvo lista una armadura con la capacidad de planear y reforzar sus recursos nanobiológicos mediante la tecnología que le había incorporado. La bautizó como Valkyrie. Probó su creación en los campos de entrenamiento de la base francesa y pasó los siguientes días explorando las zonas que Gabriel y Winston parecían encontrar relevantes en la búsqueda.

Una tarde, soportando unas agujetas terribles por mantenerse erguida durante los planeos con Valkyrie, la suiza encontró un almacén que reunía todas las características que Talon requería para sus bases… y quedaba muy cerca del área de acción trazada mediante los satélites de Horizon. Alertó a sus compañeros antes de adentrarse por una ventana con la pistola en una mano y el bastón agitándose con inestabilidad en la otra.

El lugar estaba vacío…

… excepto por Amélie. Angela se desplazó hacia ella y comenzó a aplicarle su sanación milagrosa. Sin embargo, su amada estaba perfectamente… solo sucia y aturdida.

Los refuerzos llegaron rápido y Gérard le arrebató a su novia de las manos.

Por un instante, una extraña sonrisa adornó la boquita estrecha y carnosa de la bailarina (esa que solía hacer pucheros de forma entrañable). Angela _quiso creer_ que se trataba de una mueca de complicidad hacia ella, y así quedó registrado en su mente.

La esposa de Gérard fue trasladada a los laboratorios de Overwatch, donde todo el equipo médico se aseguró de que estuviese en buen estado.

—Amélie… ¿qué te han hecho? —le preguntó Angela en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

—Poco más que asustarme. Me retenían con la esperanza de poder utilizarme para pillar a Gérard. Ya sabes que han intentado asesinarlo varias veces.

—Sí… lo sé.

—Tienen tratos con Italia. Esto ya se lo he dicho a Gérard y al comandante Morrison, pero no a ti: han metido la pata y los italianos los buscan. Se han ido de Francia y me han dejado tirada como a un maldito trapo.

—Temí que… que te hubiesen torturado. Pero estás intacta.

—Estoy bien. Sin embargo… ¿recuerdas nuestro proyecto para comenzar nuestra vida juntas?

—Sí.

—Queda pospuesto. No son buenos días para que Gérard se distraiga con un divorcio.

—¡Por supuesto! Mi vida, no pienses en eso ahora. Piensa en ti, en estar bien y en cuidarte, en recuperarte…

La suiza tomó la mano de su interlocutora. Esta la rechazó.

—Tengo que cuidar de Gérard, Angela. Van a por él.

—C-claro…

 

* * *

 

 

Esa noche, Angela durmió todo lo que no había dormido en los días anteriores. Descansó. No obstante, en sueños veía una y otra vez cómo la bailarina rechazaba su mano. Su inoportuna sonrisa… ¿tras haber sido la víctima de un secuestro se podía mostrar semejante expresión de satisfacción? Le escribió un mensaje de madrugada y a primera hora recibió en respuesta el icono de un beso.

Angela se grabó en vídeo deseándole buenos días. Amélie no contestó.

Al cabo de una semana, la doctora había realizado numerosas llamadas a su amada que no tuvieron respuesta… y apenas era capaz de probar la comida. Sus compañeros notaban el cambio en su actitud y creyeron que se trataba de algún tipo de cuadro de ansiedad. La enviaron al psicólogo de la organización y terminó recibiendo una baja de varios días para descansar.

Siguió sin comer y sufriendo pesadillas.

«¿Esta es nuestra ruptura…? ¿Estoy sacando las cosas de quicio? Antes siempre procurabas calmar mis miedos, pasar tiempo conmigo… Desearía poder hacer lo mismo por ti, mi vida: es evidente que has vivido una situación traumática. ¿Quizá Gérard te inspira más confianza que yo…? ¿Crees que si permaneces con él estarás segura? ¡¡No!! Tú no eres así… en cualquier caso, querrías protegerlo. Espera; ¿es eso? ¿Quieres protegerlo? Pero entonces… eso significaría que conoces una amenaza concreta que se cierne sobre él…», concluyó con horror. «Sabes algo de Talon y no lo puedes revelar. Estás intentando controlar la situación para salvarnos a todos. Sí… tiene sentido porque le aprecias: por eso has decidido seguir a su lado un poco más, solo hasta que te asegures de que él está a salvo. Y… por supuesto… me amas. ¿Verdad? Crees que si estoy lejos no resultaré herida… Entonces, ¿cuál es esa amenaza? ¿¡Qué es lo que sabes!?».

Pero Angela no logró deducir nada. Siguió escribiendo a Amélie cada día para transmitirle su apoyo y cariño… sin obtener respuestas.

La noche en que se cumplieron dos semanas del rescate, Angela despertó de una pesadilla con tres palabras muy concretas en la cabeza: síndrome de Estocolmo.

¿Podía Amélie estar encubriendo a Talon… quizá porque psicológicamente estaba muy dañada? ¿La tortura que la doctora había temido tanto fue mental en vez de física? ¡Claro! ¡Por eso no había heridas que curar…!

—Aquella sonrisa no era de complicidad.


	8. 8

Dos figuras gélidas y espigadas se camuflaban entre las sombras de las azoteas. Dos pares de brazos se entrelazaban lánguidamente entre sí. Sus cabezas se juntaron brevemente, después ambas siluetas emergieron frente a la iluminación nocturna: frente a la luz se asemejaban a esculturas de hielo, pues ambas tenían un insólito halo azul en torno a su cuerpo. Un halo frío y peligroso.

... solo que no era ningún halo: sus pieles  _eran_  azules.

—Probaré desde aquí,  _chèrie._

—De acuerdo.

Una de las figuras se arrodilló. Cargó su rifle francotirador y contempló con unos ojos amarillos y vacíos el escenario que descendía desde sus pies. Repasó los aspectos variables de la física que podían influir en su misión (viento, distancia), y al cabo de unos instantes asintió: definitivamente se hallaba en el lugar perfecto. Alzó la vista para trasmitirle la confirmación a su acompañante mediante un leve asentimiento, pero no pudo limitarse a agitar la cabeza y sonrió. Una chispa del cariño que las uniría para siempre prendió su mirada. Sintió que se quemaba de puro amor al contemplar los cabellos rubios de Angela, pálidos y casi níveos bajo la luz de la luna... revueltos con un toque salvaje tras la pelea con todos los guardias londinenses a los que acababan de abatir entre ambas; las cejas (del mismo tono claro, al igual que las pestañas) se inclinaban en una línea inanimada... hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Aquellos ojos, antaño garzos y que tras el condicionamiento neural y las muchas alteraciones fisiológicas habían adquirido un tono carmesí, prácticamente hirvieron desbordados por la devoción, por la adoración más absoluta. Todo aquello aderezado con el modo en que la remodelada y mejorada Valkyrie-demoníaca realzaba los encantos de la doctora.

—Eres preciosa... —susurró Widowmaker.

—Date prisa, estoy teniendo ideas muy poco provechosas para Talon al vernos aquí solas.

La francotiradora se mordió los labios.

—Seguro que son ideas perversas, propias de un ángel caído.

—O de una rubita insolente.

—Widowmaker, Fallenangel, tenéis la línea abierta —intervino una voz más hastiada que irritada.

Silenciosas, de nuevo apagadas como autómatas sin cuerda, regresaron a sus posiciones. Amélie se arrodilló de nuevo y acomodó el rifle para apuntar. La suiza se deleitó viendo que la musculatura en las piernas de su amada (su eterna y gélida amada) se tensaba acorde a la brusquedad de sus movimientos. Exhaló al contemplar su culo apretado por la ceñida tela rosa... ya no era una bailarina torneada con gracilidad, ahora era una asesina entrenada para matar. La lucha había acentuado levemente su fuerza, endurecido sus formas.

—Uhh...

Widowmaker se estiró hacia delante para asomarse un poco más al abismo urbano... y el movimiento hizo que la malla quedase comprimida entre sus nalgas. Los extremos de la tela se deslizaron exponiendo parte de la piel ante los extasiados ojos rojos de la doctora. De repente, las caderas de Angela chocaron contra aquel culo tan terso. Rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Amélie y tiró del escote de su traje para desnudar sus pechos. El frío londinense los acarició antes que los dedos de Fallenangel, pero no pudo hacerle sombra a la habilidad con que estos se ensañaron a caricias.

—Así no puedo,  _chèrie_  —susurró la francotiradora.

—Me da igual; ahora mismo solo puedo pensar en amasar  _a estas_  —tensó sus manos ligeramente— hasta devolverles el color rosa...

—¡LA LÍNEA SIGUE ESTANDO ABIERTA! ¡MATAD A MONDATTA, _ÓRALE!_

—Ah, por favor... —Angela no se detuvo—. Como si no te hubieses quedado mirándonos aquel día en el laboratorio, Sombra.

Podría haber estallado una discusión... de no haber intervenido una nueva voz.

—¿Tratas de aguar otra fies... ta? —Tracer se encontró con la pistola de la doctora suiza contra su frente; los experimentos que habían teñido de rojo sus iris habían tenido por objetivo incrementar su percepción y sus reflejos lo suficiente como para convertirla en una médica de combate capaz de esquivar balas en medio de la batalla. Así podía asistir eficazmente a sus compañeros de Talon.

—Yo diría que la has aguado tú.

La suiza giró mientras se agachaba. La cola de demonio (decorada con una pulsera de oro blanco) se movió con ella y golpeó a la heroína británica tras las rodillas. En lo que tardó en reaccionar para evitar caer por completo, Fallenangel cambió su pistola por el bastón caduceo y lo usó para golpear a su enemiga en la cabeza.

La dejó inconsciente.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? —preguntó Widowmaker, en pie y todavía con los senos descubiertos. Su piel aún palpitaba congestionada por las caricias de la suiza.

—Yo le quito esta porquería —Angela le dio un puntapié al acelerador cronal— mientras tú cumples tu parte. Así aprenderá a no intentar atacarte... Nadie te herirá mientras yo esté de guardia, muñequita mía.

«Parece que hubiese sido ayer cuando me desperté en plena noche creyendo que lo que tú tenías era el síndrome de Estocolmo. Me dije que necesitabas atención psicológica urgente... Temí tanto por ti que salí de la cama y me presenté en tu casa: todo estaba cerrado, el servicio dormía... Gérard igual. Era lo normal, mi reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana. Intenté usar a la vieja Valkyrie (esa que tenía un aspecto angelical) para subir hasta vuestra habitación planeando... y allí te descubrí apuntando a Gérard con una pistola. Agarré el arma, recuerdo que nos la disputamos durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos y agónicos porque me veía superada por tu fuerza... pero las ideas nunca me han faltado: pulsé el gatillo y el ruido despertó a Gérard. Había funcionado. Trataste de fingir que no sabías nada y que yo os atacaba... y casi lo conseguiste. Por eso, mientras él me echaba de vuestro dormitorio, tú disparaste. Cuando no pude salvar su vida supe... supe que mi etapa como doctora había terminado. Estaba harta de las muertes causadas por Overwatch, estaba harta de mi participación en la guerra... Estaba... rota. Pero tú aún me amabas, por eso me llevaste contigo. El condicionamiento neural no borró lo que sentías por mí; supe después que solo lograron obligarte a matar a Gérard porque no lo amabas. La cosa habría sido muy distinta si te hubiesen obligado a atacarme a mí... Quizá habrías muerto por el shock, o habrían inutilizado tu cerebro para siempre. Me llevaste con Talon, argumentaste a favor de mis avances tecnológicos y me sometieron al mismo tratamiento que a ti. No había otra solución... Desde entonces hemos estado juntas cada día de nuestra vida. Lo estuvimos cuando se te escapó Ana Amari y yo sané tus heridas para que pudiésemos buscar su cuerpo desmayado y rematarla. Lo estuvimos en el museo cuando recuperamos el guante... Seguimos estándolo ahora bajo mientras desterramos a Tracer  _y siempre lo estaremos»._

—Te quiero, Amélie.

Sonó un disparo. La conmoción estalló entre los asistentes a la charla. Mondatta había caído.

—Y yo a ti,  _mondémon._ Vámonos de aquí.

**FIN**

* * *

 

**_Ojalá hayáis disfrutado leyendo esta historia la mitad que yo al escribirla. ¡Contadme qué os ha parecido en los comentarios!_ **


End file.
